Classified
by akiko-dono
Summary: He was alive. It was a miracle, but he was nonetheless. Takes place after Jack's frozen in Antarctica and Sam survives the whole Fifth mess. Oneshot, romance, SJ, all that jazz.


Characters: Sam/Jack

Season: Don't remember, I think it's 8, but it's after Jack was frozen in Antarctica and after the Replicator Sam bit.

Disclaimer: Duh. Not mine. Wishing doesn't make it true.

Reviews: Sure! I'd love them!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was alive. It was a fucking miracle, but he was nonetheless. Actually seeing him was something she'd never expected. After so long of him being down in Antarctica, she'd stopped allowing herself to hope for his safe return. And so when she asked for a week's downtime after their mission, no one questioned her. Hammond simply nodded, and she was gone within the hour, not even bothering to pack up her lab.

She cried that night, unashamed. So happy to know that he was still alive, knowing a part of her had died in the time he'd been gone. She'd been afraid she'd really fucked up this time. That there wouldn't be a second chance. And now he was alive. Breathing. Himself. It was better than her wildest dreams. But she wasn't running into his arms, confessing the love that she'd been hiding so long. Instead she watched through red, puffy eyes as the legs on her glass of wine ran down the sides of the crystal, the red alcohol her only comfort. She sat there, wrapped in a comfortable blanket, in a blue camisole and ripped jeans, and let the tears come.

She was a coward. As much as she'd been praised for her bravery, her chance had finally come to confess to him she didn't care about the regs anymore, and she was sitting at home, having trouble finishing her one glass of wine. The truth was, a part of her did care about the regs, but it wasn't her sole focus anymore. Good little soldier Carter was still frozen in Antarctica. This Carter didn't know what she wanted. No, that's not true. She was afraid to go for it.

Carter heard her doorbell, but ignored it. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was probably Daniel. She hadn't returned his call to see if she was all right yet; he was making a house call. Only Daniel would come at 11:46 at night. Opening the door, she rubbed her eyes before looking into the darkness.

Parked in her driveway was Jack's truck, and he was standing there in a black leather jacket, jeans, and a white T-shirt. His expression was grave, serious even. When Jack O'Neill was serious, there was definitely something important. She couldn't help herself. Forsaking her glass of wine on the table by her door, she collapsed into him, crying softly against his chest. He held her there, knowing exactly how she felt. It was how he'd been feeling ever since he was conscious. He really didn't deserve to be so lucky as to have another chance with this amazing woman.

Moving her into the house, he closed the door behind them and moved her over to the couch, letting her collapse on him and cry until there were no more tears. The time came quicker than he expected, but when she took a ragged breath, he wrapped the blanket around her and kissed the top of her head.

As much as he knew Carter had missed him, a tight knot had formed in his chest, restricting his ability to breathe. His heart hurt too much at the instantaneous relief of seeing her, even if she was crying against his chest. Thor almost had him convinced she'd died today. All he could remember was the "Zar'tac incident". Leaving it in the room. Before that, leaving it in the locker room after the "tank top" incident. He was damn tired of "incidences". But he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her.

When he'd regained enough self-control to speak and her breathing had slowed, he sat her up in the corner of her couch, scooting apart just enough so he could look at her.

He spoke first. "Hey."

She nearly laughed at the release of tension. So Jack to start a conversation like that. "Hey."

He glanced over at her wine glass, but she shook her head. "No, it's okay, that was my first. I had enough trouble finishing that one," he shrugged, looking back at her. He sighed deeply, trying to prepare himself for this. "Listen, Carter, I really don't know what to say, but—"

"Call me Sam," his eyes met with hers, and as much as he wanted to say he was surprised by what he saw there, he really wasn't. He knew that love and wanting was always behind her clear blue eyes, he just usually had to ignore it. When he didn't respond, she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "Please?"

"Alright. Sam," she nodded her approval. "Okay. Sam, I…" he breathed deeply, fear consuming his resolve, "You know what? Never mind. This was…this was a bad idea right now."

He moved to leave, and she didn't try to stop him. He walked out the door, leaving the sound of the wood in the frame echoing in the all-too-quiet room. She'd let him just go, unsure of what would come. Maybe she was just used to it by now. She sat there a while, wanting to go and get him, but not able to. Sam shook her head and laughed sadly. This was so typical of them. Both waiting for the other to make the first move, but not anywhere near willing to just do something.

Her cell phone rang, and though she recognized the number, threw it on the table instead of answering it. Only then did she realize it was Jack's cell calling. She picked it up just before the voicemail system clicked on.

He heard her breathing and knew she was there. He began talking, not waiting for a salutation. "I almost lost you today, and I don't know what I would have done if you really were gone. I can only imagine how hard the aftermath of the fight in Antarctica was for you, but…well I guess I'm just calling to say, I care."

She stood slowly, listening to his voice with everything in her, clutching the phone like if it dropped, her world would shatter. Pathetic, really, but she didn't care. Her image was the furthest thing from her mind.

"I guess I'm not done yet, either. The reason I came over was…I missed you. So damn much. I know I can't remember anything about being frozen, but knowing it's been so long since I've seen your smile, or heard your voice…and then having nearly lost it…you don't know when it's gonna be the last time something good happens, Carter, and I guess being faced with that reality hit me a little harder than I expected," he stifled a laugh, "Okay, a lot harder."

She breathed a laugh as well, standing in front of her door. It was then she realized that in all the time she'd sat on her couch…she'd never heard a car leave. And the delay on her phone sounded more and more like an echo…cautiously, she opened her front door, letting it swing open to see none other than Jack O'Neill standing on her front stoop, talking on his cell phone. His eyes stared intently into hers, watching as a few droplets of water threatened to fall over the edges of her eyes and stain her beautiful face. He couldn't help it, his voice caught in his throat; he swallowed against the dry lump inside it, forcing it down enough so he could speak.

"I guess I'm just calling to say that…Sam Carter, I'm in love with you. And I don't want to hide it anymore. Because frankly, I can't anymore. Just…just thought you should know," he cleared his throat, giving her his famous half-smile, "Bye."

He flipped his phone closed and looked at her one more time, trying to etch every bit of this moment into his memory, trying to figure out what she was thinking right then. For the first time in his life, he failed at this. Sighing to himself, he let his gaze fall, and turned to his truck. He could leave having said that. Before he knew what was happening, he felt two strong, but feminine arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer. Eyes half lidded, she whispered to him, her lips grazing his in her confession. "I love you, too."

She kissed him deeply, not wanting to rush any minute of this. Her hand strayed to his face, caressing his cheek as he answered her lips, a low moan escaping them both. Tears ran freely at this point, wetting both their cheeks as the kiss continued, growing in intensity as the seconds rolled by. Her mouth opened to his, his tongue committing every inch of her mouth to memory, remembering exactly what he was doing when she expelled her sweet breath into the kiss. Walking back inside, he couldn't help but hold her against the newly closed door, letting the blanket fall, wanting to be all the comfort she needed.

The kiss died a natural death, and all that was left were two emotional Air Force officers afraid to express anything for fear of rejection. He pressed his forehead to hers, beginning to kiss her face, then her neck, then her shoulders…she held him there and smiled for the first time in a long time, it seemed. She nosed him back up to her and gave him one last kiss, then holding him close as she sighed.

"What now, sir?"

"First of all, it's Jack, Carter."

"And second of all, it's Sam."

The both laughed softly, knowing how hard it is to break a habit of this length. It would take time, and maybe more time than they had, but no matter what happened, they could both look back on this memory and know that someday, all would be as it should.

Jack couldn't help but smile, tangling his hands with her, their fingers laced together. "Now what?"

She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed the fingers she'd always wanted to see in action. Looping her arms around his neck after that gesture, she whispered in his ear. "Depends, Colonel. How much can we screw the regs in one week's time?"

He laughed and shuddered at the same time, holding her just as close, loving the feeling of how they fit together, heat radiating off them both, their hearts beating in time. He looked at her, the glint she loved back in his eyes.

"Wanna find out?"

He lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. Where they were headed, they'd find out soon enough, but Sam had a need to be in her bed. Steering him in that direction, he swung her fully into his arms and carried a giggling Major up to her bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

And what happened after that, of course, is classified.


End file.
